


"Young love, isn’t it sweet?" (Tomclay, re: Irishring)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fills [10]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Young love, isn’t it sweet?" (Tomclay, re: Irishring)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkalldaypinkallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/gifts).



> Requested by **pinkalldaypinkallnight** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

“Stop being a peeping tom!”

Tom turns and gives Barclay the wry-eye. “Har har. Actually, that was a good’un; keep on.” He returns to peeking over the kitchen divider to where Chris and Casey nuzzle at each other as Casey stirs something in a pot.

“I learnt to chop herbs just for you,” Chris remarks.

“Liar,” Casey says. “You learnt on TV. I watched you.”

Barclay tugs at Tom’s beltloops. “C’mon, babe, it’s creepy. Not into aneurysm.”

“Voyeurism,” Tom corrects absently. He lets Barclay lift him from his spying perch and wraps his legs around Barcs’ waist. “What about exhibitionism?”


End file.
